


Well, This Is Gonna Be Interesting

by Spectrum_Light



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: More characters will be coming, Multi, With the more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrum_Light/pseuds/Spectrum_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Marvel AU prompts all lumped into one story. Probably lots of Steve/OC, but I'm open to suggestions and submissions.</p><p>Themes and warnings change with the chapters, but there are warnings at the beginning of every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NO, NO, NO! I AM NOT KISSING YOU, ASSHOLE! ~ Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU PROMPT by someone probably: you’re my bestie’s sibling and you are annoying as fuck but I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend to prove my family wrong au 
> 
> Steve/OC w/ Natasha bestie

“NATASHA, YOU’RE OOPALOOMPA IS HERE!! PLEASE DEAL WITH HER!!! AND QUICKLY!!”

I roll my eyes; this arsehole is going to have to do better to piss me off. Nat’s step-brother, Steve, is the biggest, most sarcastic freakin’ thorn in my side. I can’t stand him, but since Nat’s my bestie and their parents have recently gotten married, I see him far more often than I would like. AND I can’t even bitch about him, as Nat and Steve are _also_ best friends. You would think there would be more underlying sexual tension/utter hatred, but _nooooooo_ , they’re practically soulbros. (Soulmates + bros = soulbros (I’m not even sorry)

So, as to show my casual irritation and indifference, I cross my arms and lean against the wall near the door. In his usual annoying manner, he decides to linger until Nat appears at the top of the staircase.

“Hey! Come on up, Tara! Is that idiot bothering you?” Nat speaks with a cheeky grin, but soon disappears upstairs.

Before I walk away, I sarcastically salute and click my heels towards Steve while mouthing ‘ _see ya bitch_ ’ and then continue on my path. I rush up the stairs as I hear an indignant shout and the pounding feet of an insulted teenage boy. _Possibly not your best idea_ , I think as I launch off the stairs toward Nat’s bedroom. I practically throw myself through her door, slam it behind me, and lean my weight against it.

“Nat! Even though your look of confusion is greatly amusing, at this moment I require your assistance.” I puff slightly while speaking, but the memo is received.

After sending me another puzzled (and then suffering) look, she joins me in resting our weight against the door. Steve knocks and then steps back to run at the door. I’m not worried, there’s two of us; how bad can it b- HOLY MOTHER OF MACAREL, HOW STRONG IS THIS GUY?!? FUCK! TWO AGAINST ONE AND WE’RE FLYING ACROSS THE ROOM!!! STEVE ROGERS, HOLD BACK ON THE DRUGS; YOU’RE GOING TO GROW ANOTHER HEAD. ONE RIGHT OUT OF YOUR AS-

“Tara, what DID YOU DO? Steve, get going!!! I WILL DEAL WITH THIS!! GO, GO, GO; WE HAVE SHIT TO DO!! I SWEAR TO GOD STEVE ROGERS, I WILL GO JACKIE CHAN ON YOUR ASS!”

Delivered by the average person, Nat’s insults would be comical, but as she is the reigning Junior MMA State Champion, the threats are menacing. Steve seems to sense this, as he backs out the door after sending me a single death stare and hand gesture. Nat shuts the door and turns to me with hands on hips and eyebrow raised.

“What did you do this time? C’mon, I know the sexual tension between you is practically palpable, but still!”

Flat out ignoring the last sentence and its implications, I proceed to tell her what happened. She seems half-annoyed, half-amused by the whole ideal and lets it slide.

* * *

We were supposed to be doing a project on genetic modification for science, but I’ve practically finished it already, so we didn’t bother. (See, Nat handles languages and I deal with science; I couldn’t pass Beginner’s Russian without her and she can’t tell mitosis from meiosis, despite my best efforts.) We ended up chatting while sprawled over her bedspread with music pumping from speakers.

“Really Tara? He’s an utter dumbass! The other day he asked me in Geography if Sydney was the capital of _Austria_! How wrong can you get?!! I’m sorry, but that is not screaming even friendship material, let alone boyfriend material.”

I shrug my shoulders before I respond, “What does it matter? I’m not exactly looking for a soulmate at 17…  Just saying. He’s nice enough, that’s my main-“

I’m cut off by the ringing of my phone; the bold word of **Mom** is flashing across the screen. Sighing, I answer the call and raise my phone to my ear.

“Hi Mom.”

“Darling! Where are you? Seeing a boy?” Her words are teasing, but I can hear the rising hope.

“No Mom. I’m Nat’s; sorry to disappoint.” Of course at this point, Nat starts to shout comments based around ‘ _pass the bong_ ’. Thanks Nat.

“Oh, ok darling. That’s a shame. I never did want grandkids anyway.” She’s trying to joke around again, but as usual, she sounds genuinely saddened that I’m not 17 and pregnant.

“Mom. Was there an actual reason behind the phone call? Because Nat and I were busy working…”

“Ahhhh, yes, yes there is! I just wanted to umm, remind you that it’s your cousin Clarissa’s birthday and yes, it is compulsory for you to attend. I was just hoping that you might have a date, but alas, as usual, no.” I roll my eyes as Nat nearly rolls off the bed from laughter at the whole situation.

“Don’t worry Mrs Thompson, Tara won’t be going alone.”

I turn to Nat in pure horror as my phone nearly explodes with loud noises of excitement and amazement. NATASHA ALIANOVNA ROMANOVA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?!?!??!

“OH DARLING, THAT’S FANTASTIC!!! I AM SO LOOKING FORWARD TO MEETING THE LUCKY YOUNG MAN!!! WELL, I’LL LEAVE YOU TO IT SWEETHEART! BE BACK BY 5!!!”

The line falls silent as my mother hangs up excitedly. Oh dear God.

Natasha appears to be plotting and evilly laughing to herself as I sit paralysed, unable to completely comprehend the events.

“Oh my… OH MY GOD, NAT?!! THE FUC- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU KNOW HOW MY MOTHER IS! SHE’S EITHER GOING TO THROW A TANTRUM OR GROUND ME FOR LYING! OH MY GOD!” I break from my frozen state and burst.

I begin to pace as Nat laughs and responds, “Don’t worry. I’ve got a hot date who’s just dying to go out with you.”

I turn to her, snort and continue to pace; “Nat, you’re not helping! Remember last time you turned up? It took months to get Grandma to talk to me again after my ‘scandalous lesbian behaviour’. Honestly, she wasn’t _that_ far from the truth… but NAT! OH MY GOD! YOU’RE MY FRIEND, WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME?!?!?!?”

“Steve will go with you. You just have to ask him.”

“ACA-SCUSE ME?!?! NAT!! NO, NO, NO!!!!! Steve is a sarcastic, excuse-my-French arsehole. I’m calling my mother; this has gone on for long enough.”

She sends me looks of varying emotions including, but not limited to, disbelief, irritation and incredulousness as I call my mother.

“Hi Mom.”

“DARLING!!”

“So about Clarissa’s birthday party…” She must hear the awkwardness in my voice as she jumps in immediately.

“You don’t have a partner, do you? I knew it was too good to be true.”

The resignation, tiredness and judgement are not unfamiliar, but all the same, they feel like a slap to the face. _Christ woman! You’re my mother! You’re not supposed to be the judgemental bitch!!!_ At this moment the fiery temper that gave my mother her willpower gave me resolution.

“No Mom, of course I have a partner. I was just wondering if there was going to be a theme for the party.”

“Oh! Oh…. Well! No theme, darling, but I’ve already got a dress for you! Don’t bother about the tie; I’m sure your father has one for your boy that matches! Oh good, good, good!!! I’ll see you soon!”

I hang up the phone and place on the bed.

What have I DONE, OH MY FU-

* * *

 

After Nat finished dancing around the room in triumph, I decided we need a plan.

“Just ask him.”

“NO! NO WAY! NO WAY EVER!

“Just-“

“NO.”

“Ask-“

“NO NATASHA!

“HIM.”

“OH MY GOD! FINE! YOU ASK HIM! No way am I doing it; he’ll freaking dropkick me or something!”

I literally roll off the bed in shame as she sighs and picks up her own phone to call Steve even though he’s only across the hallway.

“Steve.”

“Because it’s important. NO, don’t come in!”

“Just listen, you idiot. Tara needs a date.”

OH GOD SPARE ME FROM THIS ALMIGHT MORTIFICATION!

“It’s for a party,”

OH MY GOD!

“I am not kidding!”

WHY HAVE I ALLOWED THIS?!?!? I’M SURE THERE’S PLENTY OF OTHER GUYS! LIKE….. Like…. _Goddamit._

“Because she’s a wimp and she’s too busy rolling around on the floor in shame to ask you herself.”

Thank you ever so much Natasha.

“FOR GOD’S- Nevermind.”

She hangs up the phone and for a second, I think I’m saved. Then Natasha’s door swings open to reveal a very surprised and mildly pissed Steve Rogers.


	2. Don't Do This To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt by xxfangirlonfirexx: “we’re in the middle of battle right now what are you doing. oh no what are you—HOE DON’T DO IT” “[takes hit meant for other person]” “oh my God” au
> 
> Tony and OC (platonic)
> 
> Major character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as angsty as I first thought when I was writing this :/ Oh well. Also, I was listening to 'Bring Him Home' done by Collabro. It helps with the angst and I think it's very suitable ;)

“Tony, could you get your head out of your arse for one minute and HELP ME! Christ, I’ve got at least three guys behind me and I’m pretty sure there’s a freaking sniper around here.” I practically shout into the coms as I try to run and dodge at the same time.

I’ve got a bleeding wound on my leg from a shrapnel bomb, and I am SO tired right now otherwise these assholes would be getting some fireballs to the face. I try to generate a flame, but my hands barely spark as I try to focus my slipping attention.

“Can’t you just fry their brains or something? I thought that was your specialty. Anyway, I’m a bit busy covering myself right now!!”

“It is not my fault that your suit is useless!!”

“It is not useless! It’s just not supposed to catch fucking missiles!”

“Steve would slap your wrists for that kind of language.”

“There’s a time and a place, Jones. Where are you?”

I can hear the strain and worry in his voice and it violently forces me to focus. I attempt to block out the world for a moment, and summon all the power that I can. I feel a burst of heat explode in my heads and I spin momentarily to throw the flames towards the ceiling. They hit the ceiling with a BANG and cause pipes and concrete to rain down on two of the shooters.

“Ok. I’ve dealt with two, but I have no ammo left and I lost my gun ages ago. I’m on the first level, about to enter the main lobby. How soon can you be there and do you have weapons?”

I hear a faint, breathy chuckle and gunfire mix over the coms before Tony replies, “Unprofessional, Jones. You’ve been an Avenger for over three years; you should be able to hold a gun. I can be at the lobby in a minute, and I am a professional, thus, I have a gun.”

I roll my eyes and try to run faster, if it’s possible. _God it was dumb thinking we could deal with this by ourselves,_ I think irritably as gunshots echo around the corridor. The rest of the team are on the other side of town and they’re thinking that we’re dealing a few rogue gunmen. Nope. Tony and I manage to stumble on some terror organisation’s home base; lucky us.

I burst into the lobby loudly as I knock over some tables in my escape. I dive behind a desk as fresh gunfire peppers the room and I sit for a couple moments as I try to evaluate the situation. I’m out of energy and out of weapons with a pissed off gunner at my heels. That’s not what I call an ideal situation. Abruptly, a fresh torrent of bullets ricochet around the room and after a loud yell, the room falls uneasily silent until…

“Jones! I assume you’re in here somewhere! I got rid of your little problem.” Tony’s voice is somehow as cocky as usual, even though we’ve only barely escaped with our lives.

I throw my head back, laugh quietly and stand up. A couple metres away, Tony stands with a rifle balanced on one hip and an eyebrow raised. He lifts a lazy arm to beckon me over and I trudge towards him on suddenly very heavy legs. _I guess the adrenalin’s wearing off_ , I think numbly as I draw level with him.

“Well, that was a little more exciting than I was planning.” I say, letting a small, sarcastic (as usual) smile show on my face.

Tony raises his eyebrow even higher before he responds, “Honestly, you need to stop talking to Natasha so much. Her sarcasm is wearing off on y-“

His eyes flash upwards quickly and then the world explodes.

A shot that I swear is deafening fills the room, and next thing I know I’m falling behind a pillar. The sniper, across the room, hidden on the second floor, has fired. I grab the gun from Tony’s hands, as he seems to be frozen with surprise, and I send a few returning shots. I turn to Tony with a sarcastic comment at the ready when my world turns upside down.

A red blossom, like the gentle roses that Pepper loves so much, is blooming across Tony chest. It moves as quickly as the offending bullet from its gun and I feel like the world is on fire. Flames consume the air like a sickness and there’s this horrible screaming in the air, changing my world to white noise. I step forward and unleash the fire, which tears through the air with intangible fury towards the sniper. The tornado finishes its course in an explosion of white before I realise the air is still full of screaming. As metallic blood finds its way to my tongue, I realise that the screams are mine. This blood lust, this grief, this cry; they are mine.

I run back to Tony, who is shaking as his red, his bright red, blood spills onto the floor. I press my hands to the wound until Tony begins to shout in pain.

“Jones! Lia! Lia, stop. The others are on the way. Just don’t. Please. I pr-promise, it’ll be fine. I’m a BILLIONAIRE, Lia! There’s someone, somewhere, who can patch me up!”

I remove my hands, which are now dripping red with the life blood of my best friend. Jesus Christ, no. Tony, this- This isn’t patchable.. This is- This c- This can’t be real. Tony can’t- He’s _Ironman_!!! He’s fucking Ironman!

God, please. Please no.

Tony can’t-

He-

Tony can’t die.

 

Tony pushed me out of the way of a bullet.

Tony took a bullet for me.

Tony is dying.

Tony, my best friend, is dying.

Tony is dying because he pushed me out of the way and got hit.

Tony is dying.

 

**Tony, my best friend, is dying and I can’t do anything about it.**

**Tony, my best friend, is dying because he took a bullet for me.**

**Tony is dying.**

“Oh my God…. _Oh my_ GOD!! NO! NO!!! Why… WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?! YOU… You idiot!! Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!”

I realise now that water, cursed water, is coursing down my cheeks like a typhoon that rages. I grab Tony’s shaking, red, weak hands and I look him in the eye as he silent stares back at me. He frees his left hand from mine and wipes tears and blood off of my cheeks. His hand cushions my head and in my pain, I lean towards it subconsciously, as if it will somehow lift my burden. He gives me a weak smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Sweetheart… Lia, no way was I letting you get hurt on my watch. Imagine the scolding that Steve would give me.” Tony tries to weakly joke, which only causes my tears to increase, “No Lia. Please, remember, please listen, that this isn’t your fault. This isn’t my fault, this isn’t the team’s fault and this isn’t your fault; this is no one but that fucking sniper’s fault! Alright. It’s his fault! HIS FAULT!! ALRIGHT!!! THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!”

Tony, in his never-ending selflessness, shakes my hand and shouts as best as he can to drive home his point. _Even on his deathbed, he’s still looking after you_.

At this, I can’t take anymore. As best as I can, I pull him towards me and throw my arms around his neck. He clings onto me tightly and I can hear the shaking breathing of someone trying to mask their own sobs. I can feel warm, sticky blood seeping through my shirt as we sit in painful silence.

“Lia. Lia…” Tony rasps as the air and his blood slowly betray and leave him, “Tell the others- Tell them that it’s… it’s not their fault and thank you… for everything. Everything from the lazy Sat-S-Saturday breakfasts to- to the battles; tell them thank- thank you. Tell Pepper…tell her that I- I love her so much. That I will ne- never be able to th-th-thank her e-enough. That I’m glad t.. that we got some t-time.”

Tony stops for a while as bloody coughs wrack his entire body and the air seems too thick for his lungs. He falls silent for a while and I listen to his fading breath, terrified beyond words at which will be his last.

“Lia…Lia Jones. My Lia Jones. The fu-f-funny girl that Cl-Clint dragged in o-on a snowy aftern-noon. Little m-more than a… a child, but a-armed with f-f-fire. A golde-en a-an-angel w-with H-Hell’s flames. I’m sorr-ry, Lia. I kn-now this w-will st-tay with y-you. It’s…… It’s n-not your f-f-fault. F-forgi-ve and c-c-ca-re f-for y-yours-elf. K-k-ee-ep you-ur b-b-ig hea-art. D-d-d-on’t l-l-l-lose y-you-urs-s-elf. Lia....”

It’s at the moment that I know he’s gone.

That the warm, bright, exciting, kind, arrogant, selfless soul of Tony Stark is gone. The person could fill a room with a smile and hypnotise a crowd with a laugh; he’s gone. I can’t- I- How-He-I can’t- I can’t. I can’t. I-I-I-I can’t. I CAN’T!

“PLEASE!! PLEASE GOD, DON’T DO THIS!! TONY, PLEASE DON’T GO!! DON’T DO THIS TO ME!!!!”

Screams that taste like death on my tongue make the air tremor and shudder. A grief that can’t be spoken covers me like a choking net, making it feel as if my heart might just crawl out. At this point, I don’t have any fire left, buT BY GOD, I WILL SCREAM!

* * *

 

That’s how they found me. Half an hour later, they found me screaming myself bloody and hoarse in the lobby on an abandoned building. Before my world collapsed in a feverish Hell of suffering and silence, I have a very brief memory.

Steve ran forward, then buckled at my side and asked, “What happened?

The only words I could find tumbled from my mouth,

“But Steve… Steve… He promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another bit, but I can't be bothered writing it yet and it would be super long if they were together. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
